bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Churchill (BTD7PotA)
Captain Churchill is a Hero that returns in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Upgrades Captain Churchill will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Captain Churchill requires twice as much experience to upgrade each level compared to the other 5 heroes. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: In his armored battle tank, the Captain is a no-nonsense powerhouse on the battlefield. *Level 2: Increased popping power. *Level 3: Unlocks Armor Piercing Shells. *Level 4: Increased attack range. *Level 5: Adds a fast-firing machine gun to the tank. *Level 6: Churchill uses binoculars to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 7: Shells explode 4 times instead of 3. *Level 8: Increased attack speed. *Level 9: Shells explode 5 times. *Level 10: Unlocks MOAB Barrage. *Level 11: Increased popping power per shell. *Level 12: Shells explode 6 times. *Level 13: Armor Piercing Shells pop 2 Bloon layers at a time and deal extra damage to Ceramics and anything higher. *Level 14: All attacks pop 2 layers per shot. *Level 15: All attacks do extra damage to Fortified Bloons. *Level 16: Increased attack speed. *Level 17: Armor Piercing Shells do even more damage. *Level 18: All shells pop 1 extra layer. *Level 19: Shells can explode 7 times. *Level 20: MOAB Barrage and the main gun do massive damage per hit. *Level 21: Shells can explode 8 times. *Level 22: Churchill spawns Arras tanks such as Mortars and Octo Tanks that do high damage to Bloons and can attack Camos and Ghosts. *Level 23: Attack speed increased by 60%. The Arras.io tanks spawned by Churchill have significantly increased health, body damage, bullet health, bullet penetration, bullet damage, reload, and movement speed. *Level 24: Churchill's range massively increased. All Military towers within Churchill's range attack 125% faster, inflict 175% more damage, and have their ability cooldown time reduced by 75%. Churchill's Armor Piercing Shells ability has a chance to inflict Armor Broken on Bloons. *''Level 25: Captain Churchill is turned into an oversized, futuristic version of the Landkreuzer P-2000 Gott (Hitbox size not altered), armed with antimatter shells and plasmised smart cluster-missiles. Shells split into 3 shells which split into 3 more shells, etc. and fires those shells at 3x the speed of a Super Monkey. All of Churchill's attacks do 4x pierce and 40x damage. Captain Churchill gains a new ability: '''Scorched Earth', an ability where a huge cloud of 100,000 bombs and shells of every known type are fired at MOAB-Class bloons on the screen with no cap as of how many can be targeted! These shells do high amounts of damage and stuns all Bloons on the screen for 6 seconds. Machine gun is replaced by a Dartling God (2/6/2 Dartling Gun) Skins Default Skin The default skin for Churchill, known as The Tank Captain. Passive: Tanks Among Us - All Monkey Tanks around Churchill gain 50% increased fire rate. Red Menace Basically a Soviet-themed skin for Captain Churchill. Passive: SLAV-SYA OTECHESTVO NASHE SVOBODNYE - When using an Ability, Churchill summons a horde of armed bears that attack Bloons. Arras Tank Passive: Arras Physics - Churchill's attacks have 100% increased popping power. Upon ability activation, all Monkey Tanks around Churchill also transform into Arras tanks, making them have 50% increased popping power and 55% increased damage for 10 seconds. Colonel Churchill Passive: Code Red - When Bloons get near the exit(s), a huge swarm of tanks will charge from the exit(s), shooting down and running over all Bloons in their path and inflicting armor-piercing damage equivalent to 30% of the maximum RBE of Bloons they attack. In-Game Quotes (default skin) When you place him on the map: * "The Sun God fights on the side with the best artillery!" * "It's going to rain hard today!" When selecting him: * “Yessir!” * "At your service!" * "Target?" * "Yes?" * "Heeeeey!" * "HEY!" (when annoyed) * "That's it...you're on KP!" (when annoyed) * "ENOUGH!! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!!!!" (when really annoyed) When leveling up: * "Hahahahahahaha!" * "Ha-HA!" * "Excellent!" * "Alright!" * "Oh, yeah!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * "Thanks for the promotion!" - Level 20 *''"HEEEEERE'S JOHNNY!!"'' - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "MOAB-Class Bloon inbound!" - MOAB appearance * "BFB inbound!"- BFB appearance * "ZOMG inbound!"- ZOMG appearance * "DDT inbound!"- DDT appearance * "What in blazes is that?!!!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB-Class bloon: * "That's one for the history books!" * "That! Is how we do it!" * "Floating airship neutralized." * "Hostile dirigible destroyed." When using an Activated Ability: * "Try this!" - When activating Armor Piercing Shells * "Hell from above!" - When activating MOAB Barrage * "NO SURVIVORS!!!!" - Activating Scorched Earth When under control of an enemy: *"Someone has taken control of my tank!" When leaking a bloon: * "Protect those exits!" * "They are getting through!" * "We're being overrun!" When all lives are lost: * "*kaff* It's been an honor serving with you all... Goodbye..." Activated Abilities * Armor Piercing Shells - Allows Churchill's shots to pop Black Bloons, evade enemy Defense, and deal extra damage to Ceramic, MOAB-Class and Fortified Bloons for 6 seconds. * MOAB Barrage - Launches a barrage of shells at up to 10 MOAB-Class Bloons onscreen, dealing massive damage each time. * Scorched Earth - A huge cloud of 100,000 bombs and shells of every known type are fired at MOAB-Class bloons on the screen with no cap as of how many can be targeted. These bombs and shells do extremely high damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Category:Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes